Strange Vacationing
by Heroicagal
Summary: When Tim was told he needed a vacation, he didn't expect or want one in another dimension. On a mission gone wrong with Bart and Kon he gets transported to another dimension by Klarion. Now they have to stay with a girl who knows all about them from their pasts and future do to her comic reading and while it may be a while, they may come to enjoy this strange vacation from home.
1. Chapter 1

How It All Started…

"Earth to Robin. Tim!" Dick was waving his hand in front of Tim's face.

"Huh?"

"Alright, you have been moody beyond belief this week."

"I don't know what you mean." Tim replied, turning back to his work, annoyed that he'd let himself slip into daydreaming again.

"Uh-huh. Look Tim, I know something's up. You've been daydreaming, totally avoiding anything the color purple, ignoring my jabs, and when Doctor Who was on you practically raced out of the room when I normally have to beg you to allow me to watch something else. What is up?" Dick listed off some of his observations.

"Nothing." Tim shrugged and looked at his files. Bruce wanted this analysis done.

"Was it that whole week in another dimension? Something happened there, didn't it?" Dick pressed Tim.

"Leave it alone Dick, it's nothing."

"Then I suppose this letter from that girl you met wouldn't be of any concern. I'll just toss it." Dick said nonchalantly, walking away.

"Letter?" Tim asked, immediately his eyes taken off the computer.

"It's obviously nothing since you won't tell me about it." Dick knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it. Tim was giving Bruce a run for the money in the brooding section.

"Dick, give it here!" Tim demanded and reached for it. Dick held it up out of his reach, relishing the height difference.  
"Nope, it's not important." Tim nearly tackled him to the ground as he turned to walk out of the Cave.  
"Give. It. HERE." Tim grunted as they struggled, rolling around on the ground. Bruce cleared his throat above them.

"I miss something?"

"Nope, Timmy was just about to give me a story." Tim glared at Dick who smiled back innocently.

"And why would he do that?"

"A friend of his told me that only after he talked about it with either me or you could he have the letter, but she said it should probably be me saying, and I quote 'We both know how great he is with talking.'" Tim chuckled. Sounded like her alright. Bruce shrugged.  
"Make it quick." Then he left to give them more privacy.

They got up from the floor and Tim sat down in the big chair while Dick pulled up a stool.

"Tell me about it." He demanded.

"Where do I begin?" Tim mused, more to himself than anyone else.

"The beginning is always a good place to start. Who was that girl anyway?" Dick questioned. Tim got a sad look in his eyes.

"Someone I'll never see again. Man, if you could've met her! She was great!" Tim exclaimed. "She knew all about us, everything from our pasts to our futures, to even alternate versions of us." Dick gave him a look. Tim sighed.

"It started out as mission with Bart and Conner, later it became something else, a sort of bizarre or strange vacation, thanks to Klarion.''

**14 Days Earlier**

"You brats are nothing but trouble to me. What do you think Teekyl?" Klarion asked the cat perched on his shoulder. It meowed in agreement. "But your mentors are even worse." Bart, Tim, and Kon were all held in magical restraints by the Witch Boy. Tim was looking for a way out.

"So, I'm going to help use you to locate them." He finished his thought. Robin's mind whirled. He couldn't get to his belt with the way his hands were trussed up. Superboy had trouble with magic (being like Clark on that aspect). Impulse kept trying (and failing) to get out of his restraints.  
"I send you to the one who will help you most." Klarion declared and recited a spell. They all free fell for what seemed like ever and landed with a thud.

"Oof." Robin landed atop Superboy. Kon grunted.

"Sorry." Tim gave a sheepish apology.

"No big Rob. Where's-"

"Oof." Bart landed atop Robin and they lay in an awkward dog-pile. "Sorry." Bart instantly said.

"It's fine Imp, but you're crushing me." Robin replied.

"What about me?" Superboy asked. Tim rolled his eyes.  
"You're nearly invincible remember?" He rolled off of him as Bart got off.

"Where are we?" They were in the middle of a huge open field.  
"Looks like a park." Robin replied, taking in the natural surroundings. On the outskirts sat a girl roughly his age in a shirt that made him grin a bit. It was grey with the Batman symbol in the middle. She had on red high top Converse and green cargo pants. Her hair was light brown and pulled into a pony tail. She was reading.

"We could always ask." He indicated the civilian. They walked towards the girl who was giggling at the book she was reading. It was a comic book and on the cover was "You". The rest was cut off by the placement of her hands. She was smiling.

"Oh Impulse, you make me laugh." She giggled happily. Robin and Superboy looked at Impulse who shrugged. He was just glad that at least somebody thought he was funny.

"Um, excuse me." Robin said. She didn't look up.

"Mm?"

"Where are we?"

"The town park. Get lost?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"Where you looking for?" She still hadn't looked up.

"Well, a train station would be great. Or a phone. Maybe a police headquarters?"

"Are you guys that lost?" She smiled and looked over the rim of her book then stopped. She glanced at them, then at her book, then back again.

"I think so." Robin replied, enjoying the shock on her face.

"Comicon is in San Diego. No need to try and make fun of me like everybody else. Run along." She replied defensively, looking pointedly to her comic.

"We aren't. We're- Haven't you heard of us or seen us on the news?"

"Thought you would try to avoid the news 'Robin'." She used her fingers as quote signs on the word Robin.

"I try to, doesn't usually work that way." He replied, now confused by her anger.

"Next you're going to tell me that he-"She pointed at Kon "Is Superboy, and he" to Impulse "is Impulse. Look the costumes are great but I don't do Cosplay and I don't like people making fun of me, so if you'll excuse me Wonder Boy." She turned to leave and Superboy snickered at the name.

"Wait, can't you at least tell us what state we're in?" Tim asked. She turned back.  
"If you prove to me that one of those two have got super powers." Tim looked expectantly at Kon. He shrugged.

"Sure thing." He jumped into the air and landed, making a small crater. Then the laughter poured out from the girl.

"I'm insane." She said.  
"Uh, what?" Imp asked, confused.

"I have finally lost it. Knew that all that comic reading was going to be the death of me, but no. I couldn't stop." She mumbled.

"Uh-" Conner said, unsure of what else to say.

"I can't help it that Young Justice is amazing or that I absolutely think the third Robin beats the rest." Now Tim shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Can't help that Superboy makes me grin or that Impulse is so adorably klutzy and naïve."

"Hey!" Bart tried to defend himself.

"Are you okay?" Tim gently asked, worried that she might be having a mental break down. He gently touched her shoulder. She jumped like she'd seen a ghost.

"AH!" She backed away and then stared at them for a second as they all looked at her in wonder. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Are you-" Robin tried again.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered. She took in a deep breath. "My name is Marissa Cosine, and boy are you all far from home."


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Have a Good Vacation: **

**Step One: Find a hotel. Do one even better by staying with a local. They know the place more and can give you good tips on how to get around. **

"Are you serious? You expect us to believe that?" Conner asked as she finished telling them what exactly they were around here.

"Yes, _Conner Kent_." Marissa said his ID and they all stiffened. Conner narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" He growled. She sighed and shook her head, then handed the comic without a word to Robin. He looked through the pages and with each panel and each word his entire sense of reality seemed to be crashing down.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked softly as he came upon a section that not only showed the Batcave and Batman, but recorded a conversation he had had with Bruce, secret identities included.

"Yeah." He replied in an almost murmur while continuing his inspection.

"What's in there Rob?" Bart tried to look over Robin's shoulder to get a better view. He quickly turned the page.

"Us. " He flipped over the book for Superboy and Impulse to see. Impulse grabbed it and started to flip through the pages.  
"Wait a sec; is this your HQ with Bats?" He asked, coming upon the Batcave. Conner snatched it and stared at the art.

"Whoa." Was all Superboy could say. The Batcave was every bit as impressive (if not more) as the Cave they had as their HQ for Young Justice. Not that he had ever been able to see it. Bats was a stickler on Robin and his secret identities. "Since you know our ID's do you know Rob's?" He asked as he started to skim the words. He would be the first to admit he wanted to know who the Boy Wonder was behind the mask. His fearless leader, and to be honest, best friend, still was unknown to him in his real name. The girl with the Bat's symbol snatched back the comic.

"If I did, and I'm not saying I do, but if I did, I couldn't tell you."

"Wouldn't you mean?" Conner said, annoyed.

"No, couldn't. Batman would kill me." All three cocked their heads at her. "What, do you really think it'll be Superman who comes to get you guys back home? They'll need Batman to pull it off."

"Batman doesn't kill." Bart told her, speaking slowly as if to an idiot. She rolled her eyes.

"Expression Imp. Just an expression. Besides, even if he doesn't kill the idea of ticking him off scares me more than making Superboy mad or you on caffeine high and that speaks volumes." Robin snickered. She started to walk away. They sort of just stared after her, unsure of what to do. They were in another dimension or universe if she was correct, and from what they'd seen from her knowledge and book, they were. What were they supposed to do? They had no place to go and no way to contact the League.

"You guys coming or not?" She called back. The three exchanged a glance and Robin, after shrugging, jogged to catch up with her while the other two pretty much just stepped forward at an increased speed and were there in seconds. "You guys need a place to stay right?" The girl questioned them again. Robin nodded. "My folks are out of town for the week and my brothers are away at camps. I got the house to myself. You can crash with me until Batman is able to pick you up. One week should be long enough for him." Tim couldn't help but smile at the complete trust this girl had in a man she had never met and, from the looks of it, only read about.

"What makes you so sure?" Tim asked her. She looked at him and flashed a smile.

"He's Batman." Then Marissa laughed as if there was some sort of humor behind that statement, perhaps an inside joke. Robin could only grin and shake his head at her, hoping that she wasn't quite too crazy, but feeling a sense of relief that they had a friend to count on so far from home. He didn't even notice her gazing at him and the huge smile that was spread upon her face due to the fact that _he_, of all people, was walking right next to her. It was something she had barely dared to dream of.

At her house she laid down a few ground rules.

"One: we will need to make sure that we don't break anything and don't use any superpowers." Superboy and Impulse were about to protest when she held up her hand. "No metas here and if you did, the police would drag you off and send you to the government to be experimented on."

"Two: get that Impulse has a serious metabolism, but we have to leave some food for when my parents get back, so I'll need Robin and Superboy's help in rationing it." Bart pouted.

"Three: you guys'll have to share my brothers' rooms. One has a bunk bed and the other a single. That leads to four: NO GOING IN MY ROOM! I'll use the bathroom downstairs to do all things hygienic and you guys can share mine, but I don't want any of you snooping in my room unless I give you permission. Four: Internet access is also prohibited until you tell me what you're going to look at. I don't trust all of you fully enough to be unsupervised on the interweb." She looked at Conner who scowled.

"Interweb?" Tim questioned. She shrugged.  
"I gotta get ready for bed, you guys should think about it sometime soon too. Of course, I know one of you won't." She looked pointedly at Robin who looked the other way. She really seemed to know them pretty well.

"Wait, what about clothes. We can't really wear our uniforms to bed or in public." Impulse pointed out. She smiled and that didn't seem to bode well.

"My brothers have some PJ's you can borrow. Tomorrow we're going shopping." Marissa saw the horrified expression on their faces and laughed.

"Relax, it'll be at goodwill. I can't afford anything for you guys at the mall." Bart breathed a sigh of relief, Conner visibly relaxed, and Tim was glad he didn't have to put up with another shopping spree. He hated those things, no matter how much Dick seemed to like to make him dress up, he hated it.

"It'll be nice and quick. Only one or two outfits for each of you, we can wash them. I hate shopping for clothes."

"Wait, you're a girl and you hate shopping for clothes?" Bart was confused. She laughed again.

"Yeah Bart. I'd rather go to a movie or watch TV or buy books or comics. Especially buy comics." Then she hopped up the stairs.

"Um, Robin, please tell me that this is freaking you out a bit too." Conner inquired of his friend. Robin nodded.

"Of course it is. I mean, we're in another dimension with no foreseeable way back home and we're forced to stay with a complete stranger who knows all our ID's and nearly everything about us. Quite frankly it'd be creepy if it were back home, now it just feels weird sense we aren't even 'real' here." Robin replied.

"She's nice though." Conner said after a moment of awkward contemplation. "I mean, she's taking us in and taking all of this rather in stride. Tim nodded. "And she likes Batman." Tim nodded again, knowing where this was going. "And she likes _you_." Robin rolled his eyes.  
"She likes all of us, or she wouldn't be helping."

"She said you were the best Robin. I think there may be a little something to that statement. And did you notice how she seemed to be looking only at you the entire time we talked? She's even keeping tightlipped about your identity while cracking jokes with you about Bats."

"Just an opinion she has Conner."

"_Uh-huh._ You keep telling yourself that Wonder Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Spoilers for "Man of Stee" **

**Step 2: Enjoy the local sights and scenery but be careful, customs may be different than you are used to. **

Tim never really slept that night. He lay in the single bed of Marissa's older brother and thought. He thought about the strange girl who had taken them in, he thought about the odd situation he was in; he wondered if Bruce would find them soon. Once it hit around five in the morning and he was starting to doze he heard a creeping noise down the stairs. Curious, he got up to check what it was. Marissa was trying to make her way down the creaky wooden steps as quiet as possible, muttering about how she wished she could get Superboy some earplugs and make Tim sleep. She used his name, his real one, and for her own sake he hoped that Superboy was asleep. If he had heard that Batman would be _very_ upset. Tim was able to navigate down the stairs much more stealthily and after Marissa climbed down into the basement, she relaxed a bit. They had a small kitchen down there in connection with the living room spot of the basement and she turned on the Wii. After choosing Netflix she went to "Just For Kids" and played selected "Justice League". Now Tim was absolutely curious and he settled in to watch as she selected an episode one more time. It was called "Injustice for All Part II" and to his astonishment it started out with Batman being captured by what looked like part of the Injustice League. The odd thing was, the animated Batman on the screen sounded almost exactly like the real one back home, only Bruce's voice was a bit deeper. He felt like he was stuck in an episode of the Twilight Zone as she smiled at the screen then turned on the stove. She moved about with pots and pans, with milk and pancake mix. She was almost done with the first box when she stopped, looked back at the screen and repeated the lines "You're dethpicable." The Joker on screen was socked by Batman who gave a slight smirk and then the episode soon ended. He stared with his mouth open in shock. It was one of the weirdest things to ever happen to him that was for sure. She turned on another episode and got to work on a second batch of pancakes, probably because Impulse was around.

When it was seven and she was sure she had enough food to keep Impulse from dying, she turned around and saw Robin on the stairwell, staring at the screen with intensity. She felt her face flush red and she started to try to think of a way to explain this. She had, after all, been almost stalking a version of Batman in a sense and she felt that even though he had done the same, Tim wouldn't appreciate it.

"Um, hi?" She said a bit timidly. He looked over at her and his expression turned sheepish.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"How long have you, uh, been down here?" Marissa asked.

"Err, two hours?" Tim guessed and she felt like placing her head into her palms.

"Listen, about that whole Justice League show-"  
"It's fine." Tim quickly put in. She cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's weird but it seems accurate enough. Batman actually even sounds like that a bit."

"Really? Huh."

"Rob, do you have any idea where-"Superboy came down the stairs and saw the two talking. "Oh. Sorry, didn't know you guys wanted some alone time." He smirked at Marissa's face growing even redder in mortification.

"Cut it out Kon." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Heyguys!How'sitgoing!Ismellfood!" Bart rushed down the stairs and stared hungrily at the pancakes.

"Yeah, I made some pancakes." Marissa smiled at the grin that lit up the speedsters face. "They're Costco size boxes so one should be enough for breakfast for Bart, the rest of us can share another."

After breakfast Marissa realized she was still in her pajamas and that her hair was a wreck.

"I have to go get ready, feel free to watch something on TV." She said and gave Tim the remote.

"But only what Robin deems safe. "

"What, why?" Superboy asked, annoyed. She gave a small shrug.

"Because he's the one with the secret ID."

* * *

After watching the episode of Justice League that Tim had first seen they all looked at each other and there was a moment of contemplation.

"That was…interesting." Bart commented, not sure how to feel about the way they portrayed the Flash. He sounded funny and didn't even really act like Barry from what he had read and seen about him.

"What was up with the Green Lantern? Wasn't Hal the original one who founded the Justice League with the other seven? And since when does Batman get caught by anybody for a whole night?" Conner asked. "He's Batman!"

"He explained it, that he was keeping an eye on them…" Robin said, unsure of what else to say.

"And he couldn't have warned J'onn about the guys guarding him when he first contacted them? And is he really that careless with his way into the Watch Tower? Isn't it like, genetically scanned to see who people are before they enter? And that part with Humanite, are they saying that he bribed him with double what Luthor was paying? How did he do that? Is he a billionaire too or something?" Kon asked again.

Marissa laughed coming down the stairs.

"You said it yourself, he's Batman."

"Y'know, I think you might be overplaying that joke." Tim remarked. He smiled slyly at her sour look.

"Fine. Ready to go shopping? I'm the one driving though."

* * *

After thirty minutes (too long for all of them),each of them had picked out new clothes. Impulse had a brown T-shirt with "Flying Ninja Monkeys Ate My Homework" on it and similarly colored brown shorts and a plain green T-shirt to alternate with. Superboy decided on a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt with the Superman logo in red on it. He said that he liked it and might even consider putting it as part of his uniform. Marissa had muttered something about changing the timeline but let it slide anyway. He also had a plain white T-shirt. Tim had settled on a pair of green cargo shorts and a plain red T-shirt. His other only choice was a purple one (the selection of shirts was relatively small) and he had decided that he really didn't like the colors purple and green on him, so he put it back. Marissa had given a small shiver at the color combo and he had tended to agree with that sentiment. After searching some more they found Pink Floyd shirt and he went with that as his secondary one.

When they got back to Marissa's place they raided her basement and found in the waiting piles for donation( her mother was too busy to drop them off yet) old tennis shoes in each of their sizes.

"That took a while." Superboy had commented grouchily. She shrugged.

"Better than you wearing clothes too small or too big. I'm lucky you haven't ripped my brothers' clothes. They would have killed me."

"What else are we gonna do today?" Bart asked.

"Um…"Marissa hadn't thought of anything else.

"I for one, want to check out that movie on the poster I saw." Kon suggested. "'Man of Steel'."

"What is up with you guys and watching yourselves?" Marissa asked him.

"I'm not Superman and you can't blame us for being curious." Superboy replied back. She sighed.

"Fine, but this'll be the only time we can do this. I only have so much fun money."

* * *

Superboy felt personally offended by the movie. "What. Was._ That_?!" he growled as they left.

"What?" Marissa asked as she noticed his scowl.

"Superman doesn't kill! And it was not so easy for Lois to find out who he was! And Pa ISN'T dead!"

People in the mall entrance to the theatre were staring.

"Conner…" Bart warned.

"What's the big deal? It was just a movie." A couple of girls were coming up to them, a pretty blonde was the one who had said that.

"It was, uh, never mind." Conner took note of their pleasing on the eye looks. The blonde smiled.

"My name's Isis. You are?"

"Conner." He replied. "This is Bart and Robi-, Rob." He introduced his other friends. Bart smiled and waved while Tim gave a nod in acknowledgment. Isis casted a glance around them.

"Marissa?" She asked the girl who had been trying to hide behind the bulk of Conner.

"Yeah, hi." She responded quickly, looking trapped.

"What are you doing with actual human beings for once? I thought you considered yourself out of our species." Isis quipped. Marissa said nothing.

"What?" Kon asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"We all never thought she had it in her. Everybody besides a few of the other freaks she hangs around with knows what a weirdo she is. She spends most of her days at church or reading comics. Do you know she even still watches cartoons? At our age, that means something isn't quite right."

"Yeah, okay. Very funny. We have to go." Marissa informed them.

"And her family. Her sister went off the deep end and was locked away for everyone's protection. Her mom left her when she was three. She was even diagnosed with nervous disorders. No wonder she turned out that way. Why are you guys even bothering with her? There's always room at my place for three more." She finished with a flourish.

"Thanks but no thanks." Tim said stonily. Isis' flirtatious grin had turned feral as she gossiped. She looked hurt for a moment but to be honest, Tim didn't care.

"Well, if you change your minds, here's my number." She scrawled it out and handed it to Kon who looked at it in distaste. "See you around." She waved and left with her cronies.

"What was that?" Bart asked the question this time. Marissa, after gritting her teeth, sighed and shook her head.

"We don't have super villains around here but that doesn't mean there aren't creeps."


End file.
